Value and Ideals
by Computer-Crumb
Summary: What are your ideals? What are you striving toward? In your life, what do you deem as most valuable? Steven's got his life planned out, yet he finds himself confronted with these questions uttered by a strange old lady. Do things go happily ever after, or was this encounter a bad omen of happenings yet to come? (Only 1 chap. currently up)


**Please note: **At the moment, I am unsure whether I will be posting any further chapters. It's only this chapter right now. Just a heads-up.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Superstitions **

May 8th

"Right. I'll be there in ten." I flipped the phone shut before stuffing it into its place in my pocket.

Hastening my pace down the bustling sidewalk of downtown, I let out a puff, sidestepping to avoid the oncoming traffic of city goers. My thoughts drowned out the muddle of stranger's conversations and the ruckus of cars as they rush passed. I'd never seen such busy streets in Hoenn. The whole experience always muddled my orientation. All of my own familiar mannerisms and forms of social etiquette were practically thrown out the window as to make room for learning how to behave in these restless rows of other human beings. I wondered how anyone could grow accustomed to such an atmosphere of seemingly constant rush. Seemed stressful.

Though I'd normally avoid these populous cities, today my father and I had a meeting of utmost importance to attend. Here in Kanto, a company by the name of Silph co. is highly regarded as the best producer of Pokémon and Pokémon trainer's items. My father's business, Devon corp., located back home in Hoenn, is proposing an agreement of rights to embed some of Silph's technology into ours, seeing as how their technological advances have surpassed even Hoenn's greatest.

As I made passed a Pokémon shop, I noticed a poster in the window advertising that Devon's products were now on store shelves. I couldn't help feeling a little proud. After all, it was my own father who developed many of these trainer's items. But despite the fact that my father's company was reaching into other regions, most people you'd ask would likely say Silph was the most widely known producer of Pokémon goods. Nonetheless, Devon corp. was a big success, to the point where my father had more money than he knew what to do with. With this joining of technology that we hoped to achieve today, it'd only boost our stocks further into the sky.

My eyes fell to the stained pavement as I dropped the monetary subject.

I was on my way to this important meeting now, I once again realized, so I ran through my script for the small assembly. It seemed somewhat unneeded, as I felt I'd never forget the lines I planned to use. I'd practiced for this day too much, or so my fiancée would tell me.

"Steven, don't worry too much," I recall her saying as she put her hands to my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You'll do fine no matter what. I know it."

Remembering the moment did actually generate some nice self-assurance for me, but I couldn't manage to shake off that anxious doubt that I might just screw it up. Compared to my father, I was a fledgling in the area. I'd seen him negotiate. He used the skill so casually, it seemed quite natural for him. But for me, however… Well, I'd rather leave the sort to my father.

"You there," The loud gravelly voice snapped me out of my thinking. I looked up to find a straggly-haired woman pointing straight at me. Meeting her weathered but piercing deep gray eyes gave me an involuntary shudder.

"Come here." She gestured with her hand for me to near her nook of concrete and shadow of which was the alley.

Highly wary of the admittedly creepy old woman, I slowed my pace but didn't go close.

"What do you need?" I asked her, my Hoenn upbringing unable to deny her if she was in need my assistance. "I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"I wish to speak with you. Nothing more." She replied, nodding as she clasped her wrinkled palms.

I stopped a few feet ahead of her, feeling unsure of the situation. Why would she want to speak with me? In this foreign environment, I was never sure of what was normal and what was not, but in this instance I had a strong urge to just keep walking on my route.

"You're on your way to a meeting, one that your father will also attend," She began, likely noticing the skittishness in my eyes. "You've begun working for your father only recently, and yet already doubt yourself. Was it something he said? Or something your fiancée mentioned?"

At this my skin prickled with goose bumps. Her words were impossibly accurate. At first glance, one might assume her to be a fortuneteller, with her exotic intricate earrings and heavy beaded necklaces. Yet, she spoke that of which not even a skilled medium may produce. This wasn't generic, or at least, seem like it. My logical side announced that she must have recognized me and had picked up the knowledge from a gossip tabloid. I tried to resume my pace forward, but my feet were stuck to the ground, my jaw slacked and unhinged as I stared at her. I hurriedly practiced my composure.

"Like I said, I'm in a hurry." I faced forward again, ready to take my leave and dismiss the whole encounter.

"You feel that your future is one that is undesirable, but unchangeable,"

She had probably said that same statement to many others, yet it struck a chord in me. I turned my head to her again, her own face shaded by her wide brimmed dark hat.

"Your destiny is not locked, Steven," She paused as she gestured for me to near her.

I obeyed this time, cautiously, if only to satiate my growing curiosity as to why she'd care to tell me such things. She casually smoothed out her deep purple dress for a moment as she continued.

"What are your true ideals, Steven? What matters to you most? Your family? Your Pokémon, perhaps?"

My mouth quivered with possible responses, yet I found myself unable to speak.

"It isn't money, we all know that. Nor fame. You care for your family, but you're not satisfied with just that, are you? You value other's lives more than your own, don't you? But is it going too far? Do you value yourself? Your entity? Do you believe your soul has importance to the world? You don't truly, do you? You used to, when you were younger. What happened?"

I was inexplicably entranced. My surroundings were invisible to me. I could no longer hear the cars or the rushing people, only what this woman spoke. Somehow she induced a deep pathos that weighed in my chest. This stranger… she was inside the depths of my mind. She pulled out my most hidden uncertainties and put it on display for me. Even if it was generic babble, it was true for me, as much as I cared to deny it. I stiffly shook my head at these thoughts.

"I value myself." I muttered out in a tone that sounded only half-confident, my gaze cast toward our shoes.

"Do you? What about your importance? You've contributed to help this world many times. Are you satisfied with that? Or do you feel the need to continue your quest toward creating a better land?"

"Well, I mean… I do enjoy helping others, I suppose."

"So, is that your goal? Or have you chosen something different? Your career is priority, isn't it?"

She slowly let her hands release one another, and took mine into hers. I watched her knobby fingers wrap around mine, and her jewel encrusted rings clinked against my own plain silver ones. Her wrinkled flesh settled onto my knuckles, her hand feeling surprisingly heavy.

"You've been forced into this new life; this new career. You feel that your power is being wasted, and you've lost the appreciation you had for yourself. Is that true?"

I bit my lower lip, hating what I was hearing. That couldn't be right. I _chose_ to work for my father. This is what we both wanted. She was growing incorrect now, wasn't she? She must be. My rational mind asked me why I was even listening to this drawling old woman.

"I will help you relearn the value of life, yours and everyone else's. You will appreciate yourself once again, and be content."

A sudden jolt ran through her hands, travelling into my own palms and up my arms. I fell backwards out of surprise, landing on my rump. My heart was hammering from the startle. When looking up, I realized the woman had disappeared. I scrambled to my feet, glancing around. A quick pat of my pockets told me my belongings had not gone with her, remembering the advice my father gave about pickpockets while in foreign urban areas. So, if it wasn't to steal or otherwise take my money, why did that odd woman speak with me at all? My suspicion of theft, that had sprung up when I had first spotted her, dissipated.

Recalling my reason for being in this city at all, I returned to the thronged sidewalk, rejoining the mass. I rubbed my hands together as I walked, the tingling sensation still prominent in my digits. What in Hoenn did she do just now? Was it a static shock? I suppose that dress of hers might have caused such, maybe…

The rest of my travel to the Silph co. building was filled with contemplating. I tried to find a reason for that woman; why she'd call to me. Me, out of the whole jumbled group of people. People of all ethnicities, ages, histories, and personalities. And where did she run off to, anyway? Now I'd become distracted by her, instead of focusing on this meeting I was about to attend. Forget her, I told myself. Focus.

I found myself standing before the tower which is Silph headquarters. It was a skyscraper that would fit right in back in Rustboro city. Walking through the automatic sliding glass doors, I adjusted my ascot tie and entered an elevator. Soon, I entered the sleek meeting room, finding my father seated at one end of a long, polished wood table. He made a relieved smile when he saw me.

"Steven, you had me worried for a moment there," He spoke as I pulled out a chair beside him. "It's only a couple minutes before the meeting starts. Did anything delay you?"

I hadn't thought my run-in with the old woman had held me back for so long. I pulled back my sleeve to take a look at my watch. Father was right; it was two 'til five! When I glanced toward him, I realized he'd asked a question.

"Oh. Delay? I… I suppose I didn't walk as quickly as I should've." Though I was usually brutally honest with him, I wasn't up to telling my father about the strange old woman, never mind mentioning the profound things she told me about my life. Some of which weren't even true, anyway.

He seemed satisfied with my answer, but before he could say anything more, the door clicked open again. I straightened my posture and put on a welcoming smile as the president of Silph entered, one other man accompanying him. The pair settled on the seats across from us, and my father then laid out the papers that had been in the folder held in his hands.

My father explained our reasons for requesting the use of their technology, and how it would benefit them if they agreed. He'd give a pause every now and again, which prompted my turn to speak. I'd relegated the thoughts concerning the woman and had achieved a great concentration on our matters. I believe I'd done a good part of convincing, even if the opposite party had already seemed interested from the beginning.

The meeting came to a close as my father and Silph's president shook hands in agreement to the terms they'd came to.

As we stepped out of the high-reaching tower, my father glowed with satisfaction.

"Great job in there, son," He commended with a gentle pat on my back. "You had a certain charisma that I think really helped us get the best out of the deal."

"Thanks." I grinned, thoroughly gratified with his approval.

"At this rate, you'll be head of the company in no time." My father added with a chuckle while we continued down the busy sidewalk.

During the taxi ride to the airport, we made small talk.

"So, have you and Cynthia decided on a date for the wedding?"

I nodded at the question.

"Yes. June twelfth. It'll be on a Wednesday. I'm not sure why, but Cynthia thinks it'll be a lucky day." I couldn't help snickering a bit after I spoke. She had always believed in a few superstitions. I, however, thought the idea behind most superstitions were simple coincidences. Still, I entertained her. It didn't matter to me what day it was, as long as we were married on a good, calm day, I'd be happy.

"That's in five weeks, isn't it? Good. I don't think I'm busy that day. Not that I'd ever let work get in the way of attending your marriage," Dad gave my leg a pat. "Has Cynthia's relatives confirmed whether or not that'd be an acceptable date for them?"

"Yes, actually. She called her grandmother before she officially decided for the twelfth. Cynthia's still thinking about the date for the rehearsal dinner, but it will probably be on the Sunday before. She wants to make it into a sort of picnic. It'll be much less formal than the wedding."

"Is that so? It sounds as if Cynthia is doing most of the planning. But then again, Cynthia does enjoy being in charge of things, doesn't she?" Father made an amused grin at me.

I simply shrugged.

"Yeah. I don't mind leaving it to her. I believe she even has fun doing the sort. You should've seen her preparing the invitations… Which reminds me; I haven't asked Wallace to be best man yet."

Turning my attention to the view out the cab window, I made a mental note to call Wallace when I had the chance. When was the last time we'd sat down together for lunch, anyway? Those collations were always so entertaining and casual – a welcomed break from my average work day. It feels like so much has changed ever since he replaced me as Hoenn's Pokémon Champion.

* * *

**Note:** I'd appreciate feedback very much. I don't know if this seems out of character for him, and I would like to hear reviews before I continue with it. Thank you.


End file.
